Escombros HoennChampionShipping
by Maarit Viscardi
Summary: Después de haberse convertido en Campeona de la Liga Pokémon de Hoenn, Elysia White (en el papel de May), debe enfrentarse a una triste realidad: Steven Stone, el anterior Campeón, abandona Hoenn y a ella. Cuando él regresa, dispuesto a reparar los errores del ayer, ninguno de los dos se imagina los problemas y amenazas que les esperan. Aclaración: Si bien decidí no llamar "May"


Era un día soleado en Hoenn, de esos que abundaban en estas épocas del año.

Caminaba a lo largo de la orilla de la playa de la ruta 118, con un montón de cosas en mi cabeza. Estaba exultante pero a la vez un poco asustada. Todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de lograr apenas ayer. ¡Derrotar a mi propio padre en una batalla de gimnasio!

Me detuve a mirar con escepticismo mi medallero una vez más. Ahí estaba la prueba fehaciente de que no era un sueño, de verdad lo había logrado. La medalla Equilibrio descansaba al lado de las otras cuatro, brillando con el reflejo del sol.

Sonreí abiertamente y al notar que estaba sola, solté un grito de emoción al tiempo que daba pequeños saltitos.

Esta victoria tenía un sabor especial al resto y recordar la experiencia todavía me ponía la piel de gallina. Mi padre estaba orgulloso… y dolido al mismo tiempo. Reí por lo bajo al recordar esa expresión suya al otorgarme la medalla, pero sabía que el orgullo que sentía era mayor que su decepción por la derrota. Además era un tipo muy duro y sabía que lograría reponerse de ello aunque no estuviera acostumbrado a perder, y mucho menos frente a su joven hija.

Me detuve un momento a observar el horizonte de frente a la playa. La brisa marina me impactó de lleno en el rostro y el olor a sal me hizo sentir aún más estimulada. Cerré los ojos y la aspiré profundamente disfrutando de ese efecto en mí, al tiempo que sentía cómo el viento que soplaba hacia el oeste, me mecía los castaños cabellos.

Suspiré. Y sonreí de nuevo.

Esto era libertad, y adoraba sentirme así. Una de las cosas que más me gustaban de mi viaje en búsqueda de convertirme en campeona de la Liga Pokémon era precisamente esto. Ser libre y poder disfrutar de escenarios y momentos como este.

Nada podría hacer que este día fuera más perfecto.

O al menos, eso creía.

Una voz cálida y suave irrumpió entre el murmullo de las olas al romper en la orilla y el ir y venir del viento. Mi respiración se entrecortó por un breve momento al reconocerla de inmediato.

\- ¿Elysia?

Me di la vuelta al instante con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Sabía que eras tú y no había manera en que pudiera ocultar la felicidad que me causaba volverte a ver, Steven. Desde que nos conocimos, la impresión que dejaste en mí fue profundamente positiva, y sin saber exactamente por qué, en cuanto saliste de Cueva Granito yo ya estaba anhelando poder encontrarte de nuevo. Y ahora, el momento por fin había llegado.

\- Ehhh sí… ¡Hola! – respondí intentando ocultar la sorpresa y nerviosismo. Un segundo después me estaba arrepintiendo de mi poca elocuencia con esa contestación tan escueta.

\- ¡Ah, es bueno saber que mi memoria no me falla! ¿Cómo estás? ¡No esperaba encontrarte por aquí!

La jovialidad en tu voz me hacía sentir feliz. No te importaba en absoluto que tu interlocutora fuera una simple niña a la que le costaba articular frases coherentes, realmente lucías contento por nuestro encuentro casual.

\- Eh… ¿yo? Muy bien… ¿y usted? – mi voz era apenas audible, realmente me había puesto nerviosa y eso me avergonzaba.

Te reíste. De esa forma tan honesta y natural que aprendí a amar.

\- Vamos, Elysia, no seas así de dura conmigo. No soy tan mayor para que me trates con esa deferencia. Por favor, sólo llámame Steven, ¿de acuerdo? – me pediste sonriendo, mientras te colocabas frente a mí, dejándome apreciarte por completo.

Como respuesta, sólo asentí tímidamente. Me costaba trabajo no sentirme intimidada por ti. Eres mucho más alto que yo y alrededor tuyo siempre está esa aura tan regia, tan maravillosa. Tenías razón, la diferencia de edades entre tú y yo no era tan grande, pero ciertamente, era imposible estar a tu lado y no sentirse abrumada por tu presencia y elegancia, tan característica de ti.

\- ¡Fenomenal! Ahora, cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido?

Siempre se te han dado bien las palabras, tienes ese don. En todas las veces que estuvimos juntos, jamás te faltó tema de conversación, simplemente, te desenvuelves muy bien y eso era otra cosa que me hizo admirarte tanto. Yo siempre he sido más tímida, así que temía no hallar qué decirte y generar momentos incómodos entre los dos, pero por fortuna, eso jamás sucedió.

Debí haberme tardado en responder, perdida en mis pensamientos como estaba, porque nuevamente fuiste tú el que habló.

\- ¡No me digas! ¡Ya conseguiste tu quinta medalla de gimnasio! ¡Impresionante! Te felicito, de corazón. Desde que nos conocimos, mi instinto me dijo que tenías un gran potencial y esas medallas me lo confirman – dijiste señalando el medallero que llevaba todavía entre las manos.

Sé que me sonrojé al escuchar tus elogios porque de repente sentí un calor en las mejillas y orejas.

\- Muchas gracias. Hago lo mejor que puedo y en realidad, todo se lo debo a mis maravillosos Pokémon, sin ellos, no lo habría logrado.

Me sorprendí al escuchar lo firme y tranquila que sonó mi voz al responder, pero es que no podía evitar emocionarme al mencionar a mis Pokémon, mis fieles amigos. Podía pasar horas hablando de ellos y eso sí que se me daba bien.

\- Ya veo, y me reconforta mucho el poder corroborar que continúas tu viaje con tanto espíritu y buen ánimo, formando y fortaleciendo lazos profundos con tus Pokémon, eso te llevará muy lejos.

Nuevamente lograste sonrojarme. No entendía como alguien como tú no paraba en halagos para una chica como yo. Sin embargo, honestamente, no me quejaba. Me hacías sentir increíble, importante, apreciada y el que tuvieras tan altas expectativas en mí, me llenaba de inspiración para continuar mi viaje con mayor ímpetu y decisión.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunté inocentemente, consciente de que en mis ojos dejaba ver mi emoción por conocer tu opinión sobre mí.

\- Absolutamente – respondiste de inmediato con total seriedad, sólo para proseguir con una frase que me desarmó por completo – Elysia, tengo la sensación de que tú serás la próxima campeona de Hoenn.

Me quedé mirándote totalmente embobada y lo sé. Pero tú no parecías incómodo con ello. Por supuesto que no, tú eres lo suficientemente maduro para lidiar con algo así y seguramente ya estabas acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas por parte de muchas de tus admiradoras. Y más en mi caso, una chica de 16 años altamente impresionable que acababa de recibir semejante halago.

Nuevamente, no esperaste a una respuesta de mi parte. Y en parte lo lamenté pues de verdad quería hacerte saber que estaba agradecida y emocionada por tu fe en mí. Pero por otro lado, no estuvo mal, ya que probablemente las palabras habrían salido aún más atropelladas y sin sentido.

Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, seguiste hablando sobre pokémon, sus tipos y la disyuntiva de todo entrenador al tener que decidir si criar y mantener un equipo variado en cuanto a tipos o enfocarse a uno solo. Yo recuerdo que te escuchaba con toda la atención del mundo, abstraída por completo por toda la sabiduría y experiencia que rebosaba de tu boca. Aunque debo admitir que quizá por algunos segundos, me distraje al comenzar a mirarte con más detenimiento, a tratar de grabar en mi memoria cada una de tus facciones, el color de tus ojos y el hipnótico ritmo con el que el viento mecía tu cabello.

De repente, un sonido, como un grito de un pokémon que jamás había escuchado interrumpió la plática e hizo que ambos volteáramos al instante hacia el cielo, de dónde provenía el ruido.

Lo que vi me dejó sin palabras. Una silueta de un pokémon volando sobre el mar y que se acercaba a una velocidad imposible hacia nosotros me congeló en mi lugar. No era porque sintiera miedo, sino porque la visión era majestuosa. Si recordaba bien lo que había leído en algunos libros, esa era Latias, un legendario y no podía creer que yo lo estuviera viendo con mis propios ojos.

\- ¡Latias! – exclamaste sorprendido, confirmando la información.

Latias voló en círculos tres veces antes de plantarse ante nosotros. Su vuelo era tan rápido, que levantó una considerable cantidad de agua, provocando una brisa aún más potente que impactó contra nosotros. A ti no pareció importarte en absoluto y la verdad, a mí tampoco. Ella era tan hermosa…

\- Creo que Latias nos está pidiendo ayuda, Elysia. – dijisteal escuchar con atención el chillido emitido por el pokémon - ¡Vamos, acompáñame por favor, debemos ir a ver qué está sucediendo! – exclamaste mientras comenzabas a caminar hacia ella.

Yo me quedé un segundo petrificada en la orilla, con mis ojos abiertos como platos al comprobar que habías entendido qué era lo que Latias estaba diciendo y aún más, que te apresurabas a subir sobre ella. Tú debiste darte cuenta de mi sorpresa, porque en cuanto estuviste instalado, volviste a apurarme para que me uniera a ti.

\- ¡Vamos, Elysia, no tengas miedo! – dijiste mientras extendías tu mano hacia mí.

Caminé con un poco de ansiedad, pero al tomar tu mano, y sentir su calidez me sentí un poco mejor. Me ayudaste a subirme sobre el lomo de Latias. El pokémon tenía una piel lisa y tersa, lo que me causó una sensación extremadamente agradable. Por otro lado, poseía una fuerza increíble, pues en ningún momento se quejó al sentir nuestro peso sobre ella.

Antes de que Latias levantara en vuelo, hablaste una vez más.

\- Elysia, ¿es esta la primera vez que vuelas sobre un pokémon? – asentí nerviosamente – Ya veo, entonces sujétate fuerte de mí, no quisiera que algo te ocurriera. No sientas pena, por favor, lo que más importa es tu seguridad, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo – respondí con un hilo de voz, ya empezaba a sentirme mareada, pero no quería que te dieras cuenta. Las alturas nunca habían sido lo mío.

\- Latias, estamos listos, llévanos a dónde quieres que vayamos – ordenaste con tranquilidad y el pokémon obedeció de inmediato.

Latias empezó a levantar el vuelo sobre el mar. Yo sentía cómo el agua rozaba contra mis zapatos, pero después, cuando ganó velocidad sólo pude ver como aquel fondo azul quedaba cada vez más abajo.

Empecé a entrar en pánico, debo admitirlo, pues Latias era extremadamente rápida, además de que supongo que le urgía llegar a donde fuera que quisiera llevarnos.

Contuve las ganas de gritar y lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos y apretar mi cuerpo contra tu espalda. Mis brazos rodeaban tu cintura y seguramente percibiste el aumento de presión de los mismos porque me dijiste:

\- Elysia, no tengas miedo, yo te protegeré. Te lo prometo.

No sé si tú eras consciente o no de los efectos que tus palabras y en general, tú, tenías sobre mí, pero lo cierto es que en ese momento lograste tranquilizarme. Yo te creí, te creí con el corazón, con todo lo que tenía, porque en esos instantes, eras lo único a lo que me podía aferrar y mi única fuente de seguridad.

Eso también lo debiste haber notado, porque relajé la presión de mi abrazo. Logré ver cómo asentiste en aprobación.

\- Gracias por confiar en mí, Elysia – dijiste satisfecho, aunque no pude ver tu rostro, sí logré distinguirlo en el tono de tu voz – ahora, quisiera que por favor, disfrutaras de esta experiencia. Sólo observa a tu alrededor y dime si no es hermoso lo que ves.

Yo no había mirado desde que habíamos despegado, pero no pude evitar obedecerte. ¡Carajo, Steven, en ese momento me di cuenta que me podrías haber dicho cualquier cosa y yo lo habría hecho! Así de impresionante se volvió tu influencia sobre mí…

Abrí los ojos. Y el paisaje me dejó sin palabras. Tenías razón, era hermoso. Absolutamente. Era tan bello, que empecé a derramar lágrimas de alegría. Jamás había visto algo así, Hoenn desde los cielos era maravilloso. Me hacía feliz vivir en este lugar. Me hacía feliz vivir en el mismo sitio que tú. Y aún más, me volvía loca de alegría estar compartiendo este mágico momento contigo.

\- Es… precioso…. – dije, con la voz entrecortada por la emoción – Gracias, Steven.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, es Latias la que nos está regalando a ambos esta extraordinaria oportunidad – respondiste mientras acariciabas con cariño su cabeza.

Ella pareció disfrutar mucho de tu gesto porque chilló de gusto, pero no sólo eso, sino que empezó a revolotear de alegría, causando que ambos tuviéramos que sujetarnos fuertemente por el riesgo a caer.

No pude evitar esta vez gritar de miedo y nuevamente me aferré a ti con todas mis fuerzas.

\- ¡Latias, por favor, no! – le suplicabas, pero ella parecía no hacer caso, al contrario, cada vez se alteraba más y más ocasionando que fuera imposible para ti controlar su vuelo.

Yo continuaba aferrada a ti, hundiendo mi cara contra tu espalda, tratando de aislarme de todo. No entendía cómo un momento tan hermoso se había convertido en algo tan horrible.

De repente, una fría gota de lluvia cayó sobre mis hombros desnudos, a la que le siguió otra y otra más. Cuando me aparté para poder mirar, descubrí que de la nada, una enorme tormenta se había formado casi sobre nuestras cabezas, quitándonos toda visibilidad de lo que había enfrente. Las oscuras nubes cubrían todo el cielo y en el horizonte se empezaban a observar algunos furiosos rayos.

Los destellos que emitían nos enceguecían, los espantosos ruidos de los truenos al caer velaban cualquier otro sonido alrededor.

La situación no podía tornarse peor, yo estaba muerta de pánico, pues además, Latias parecía dirigirse exactamente hacia donde se encontraba el corazón de la tormenta eléctrica, aunque con un vuelto todavía errático, salvaje, como si quisiera deshacerse de las dos personas que estaban montadas sobre su espalda.

Cometí el error de mirar hacia abajo. El mar estaba embravecido por completo, las olas furiosas formaban una espesa espuma que contrastaba contra la negrura de las aguas.

Fue entonces cuando no soporté más y sentí mis extremidades flaquear, mis fuerzas perderse poco a poco hasta que no fui capaz de seguirme sujetando a ti, Steven. Latias proseguía con su loca carrera hacia la tormenta, y yo ya no escuchaba tu voz, tu voz que me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Y entonces, me dejé ir. Te solté, me dejé caer.

Mientras lo hacía, podía observar como tú sólo volteabas a mirarme, sorprendido, sí, pero sin impedir que yo cayera al océano. Había una tristeza tremenda en tus ojos pero tus facciones permanecían ilegibles, serias, insondables.

Latias se había detenido, sosteniéndose en el aire, como si lo único que hubiera querido todo este tiempo era liberarse de mí.

Yo caía de espaldas hacia el agua, llorando con desesperación, pero no por el miedo que sentía de saber que moriría por el golpe o ahogada, sino porque tú no hacías nada, Steven. Por tu expresión tan extraña, por tu indiferencia.

\- Perdóname, Elysia. No pude cumplir mi promesa, pero es mejor así.

Las palabras resonaban en mi mente, era imposible escucharte en medio del bramido de las olas, la lluvia que había arreciado y los truenos que caían, ya estabas muy lejos, la caída era infinita, pero de alguna forma, yo podía escucharte, podía oírte diciendo eso como si me lo estuvieras susurrando.

Después de lo que parecía una infinidad de tiempo, por fin caía al agua. El dolor que atravesaba cada terminal nerviosa de mi cuerpo era insoportable, indescriptible. Era como caer sobre una loza de piedra, sólo que aquí no terminaba todo. No, sobrevivía, sólo para observar cómo era tragada por las tempestuosas aguas. El peso de mi cuerpo me arrastraba cada vez más y más profundo y yo no tenía ganas ni fuerzas de intentar nadar hacia la superficie para luchar por mi vida.

La oscuridad lo engullía todo. Los helados brazos del océano me abrazaban con toda su potencia y yo, con el corazón roto como estaba, tan sólo me dejaba llevar hacia el lóbrego abismo.

En las profundidades, una luz aparecía de repente.

Era una enorme y amarilla pupila…


End file.
